


Vibe Check

by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Content Warning for Dark getting his wig snatched, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan
Summary: Dark and the Host spar together for the first time in the training room. Unfortunately for Dark, the Host is an expert at delivering blunt-force trauma.
Relationships: Darkiplier & The Host
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Vibe Check

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by additions made to my post by other tumblr users.  
> https://riseuplogan.tumblr.com/post/611506199111827456/thunderstruck-owl-gal-riseuplogan-dark-and

Dark is somewhat surprised with how readily the Host agrees to an invitation to spar with him. Deeply pleased with the outcome, Dark leads the way to the household gym, twirling his cane in his hands as he goes. The Host follows silently behind, narrations absent as he navigates the familiar path.

Roughly a minute later, and Dark is smirking confidently as he easily falls into position, his fencing pose perfect with the mayor's cane held deceptively loosely in his hand.

In front of him, the Host has remained silent, expression unreadable as he stands straight with his bat held neutrally at his side.

Dark raises an eyebrow.

"En garde," he says.

The Host moves insanely quickly, taking Dark completely by surprise as he raises the bat and brings it down on Dark's head with sharp _crack_ , as quick and as sudden as a lightning strike.

Dark crumples to the floor, dazed, only still alive thanks to his non-human strength, the demon that he is. He presses gingerly at his throbbing skull, utterly bewildered.

"What - h - how?" he stammers in uncharacteristic shock.

The Host laughs, the toiling of great bronze bells filling the room.

"The Host is not so easily beaten. Perhaps Dark shouldn't be so convinced he won't be blindsided the next time he challenges the Host."

Dark bows his head, chuckling wryly as he gets to his feet, graciously accepting the Host's helping hand.


End file.
